Fiber optic jumper cables, frequently referred to as "jumpers" or "patchcords", typically have single strand optical fibers incased in flexible cables and are designed to interconnect two other fiber optic devices or cables within a fiber optic transmission system. Such jumper cables often are used in systems where there are many jumper cables connected to frames or panels, each of which may have many connecting cables and which may be located closely adjacent other similar panels, sometimes without carefully regimented management of the cables. The connections of each cable may be remote from one another, even being in separate rooms or spaces, whereby the jumpers may be of substantial length.
One example of such use of fiber optic jumpers is in communication centers where often it is necessary to connect an individual optical fiber in a first fiber optic cable at one location with an individual fiber in a second fiber optic cable at another location remote from the first. Further the interconnections sometimes are located in crowded and/or cramped quarters. In any event, tracing and identifying a remote connector section or end of a specific cable for changing its connection in a network or to facilitate replacement often is difficult, tedious and time consuming, and can lead to errors which create further service problems and additional costs. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved mode of readily tracing fiber optic cables to easily and accurately identify a remote portion, and particularly to identify a remote terminal end.
It is an object of this invention to meet the aforenoted traceability needs.
More particularly, it is an object of this invention to provide improved fiber optic cables which include means for readily identifying a connector portion which is remote from a first identifiable portion of that same cable, e.g. remote from one connected end thereof.
Further, it is desirable that such tracing capability be independent of the fiber optic connectorization system whereby the improved tracing feature may be implemented in jumper cables with fiber optic connectors of various designs and sources.
It is another object of this invention to provide improved fiber optic jumper cables with integrated tracing means which are independent of the particular fiber optic transmission system employed in the cable.
It is another object of this invention to provide an embodiment in which such improved tracing systems are independent of the fiber optic connectors used on the jumper cables.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a jumper cable system which meets the aforementioned traceability needs and also facilitates service communications.
It is another object of this invention to provide such fiber optic jumper cables with flexibility for ease of performing other service related functions.